


Trains Of Thought

by sexywiddlebaby



Category: The Derp Crew, Youtube RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Short One Shot, Train Station, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexywiddlebaby/pseuds/sexywiddlebaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven's a little impatient when it comes to waiting. Especially for Anthony.</p><p>[008]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trains Of Thought

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raakxhyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raakxhyr/gifts).



> ZeRoyalChaos up in here! It might look a little short but that's what your imagination is for, right?  
> (And I have striked again with amazing titles.)  
> Gifted to raakxhyr for being a wonderful human bean. Enjoy!

Steven had been standing for over an hour, hovering around the train station. Rather than actually worrying about his friend’s safety, he was more concerned with the first line he would say. Would he ask how the trip was? No, that’s not a greeting, that’s a car-ride home question. Maybe…what hair gel he uses to maintain his fucking beautiful hair? Okay, maybe that’s a slightly more inappropriate option. Just a hello?

Distant wheel chattering echoed throughout the station platform. The train was drawing close. Steven bounced on his toes, his hands deeply planted in his hoodie pockets, attempting to retain some sort of warmth. Semi-outdoor stations in mid-winter is not a fun combination, even if you do visit Canada occasionally.

His breath quickened. How about a friendly handshake? A relieved hug? An obviously required, totally platonic smooch? Fantasies kept replaying in Steven's mind when the train cart finally entered the station. The time Steven had to supervise his drunk friend as he fell on top of him. The time they ended up sharing a bed due to a hotel room mix up. The time-

“Stevie! Over here!” Anthony said, waving his hands frantically in front of a daydreaming Steven. He snapped out of it.  
“A-Anthony?”  
“Earth to Stevie: Anthony is here!”  
The sound of several suitcases hitting a cold station floor muffled Anthony’s closing footsteps, as he swooped Steven off the floor, and spun him round in the air like an outdated classic 90’s movie.

Eyes continually locked, Anthony put Steven back on the ground. Speechless, Steven watched Anthony recollect his luggage before they set off on foot. “Miss me much?” Anthony laughed, elbowing Steven in the side. “Huh? Huh? Well did ya?”

Steven withheld the urge to outpour his feelings and just mumbled some sort of response. It was too early to be in love. He was only up because Anthony couldn’t drive and he was in the area at the right time.

Eventually, they were both seated in Steven’s car. “Remind me where you live,” Steven said, punching commands into his satnav. Anthony rolled his eyes. “Give her here,” Anthony said, snatching the device away and frantically keying in an address. Anthony stuck it to the windscreen, trying not to snigger. As Steven turned the ignition on, he noticed the end destination read:

 _top tip,_ _you should learn my address if you want to be my boyfriend_

The planned route circled through many towns and ended up halfway into Argentina. Anthony couldn’t help himself. Steven just turned coldly to him.  
“If you don’t put it in, you’ll just have to stay at mine.”

It was like Anthony had no argument to that. He remained seated smug, his arms folded defensively, but still chuckling nonetheless.  
“Fine,” Steven said, yanking the gear stick into drive.  
He turned on a crappy local radio station to drown out Anthony’s heckling. It was going to be a long trip home.


End file.
